Field
The disclosed technology relates to underwater acoustic measurement systems and, more particularly, to acoustic Doppler current profilers used to measure wave spectra and wave characteristics.
Description of the Related Technology
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,334, the entire disclosure of which incorporated by reference herein, the use of Doppler sonar to measure currents in a fluid medium is well-established. Conventional acoustic Doppler current profilers (ADCPs) typically use an array of acoustic transducers arranged in the well-known Janus configuration. This configuration consists of four acoustic beams, paired in orthogonal planes. The ADCP measures the component of velocity projected along the beam axis, averaged over a range cell whose beam length is roughly half that of the emitted acoustic pulse. Since the mean current is assumed to be horizontally uniform over the beams, its components can be recovered simply by differencing opposing beams. This procedure is relatively insensitive to contamination by vertical currents and/or unknown instrument tilts.
The analysis of waves in a fluid medium is much more complicated, however. Although the wave field is statistically stationary and homogeneous, at any instant of time the wave velocity varies across the array and as a result it is not possible to separate the measured along-beam velocity into horizontal and vertical components on a sample-by-sample basis. If one sonar beam is vertical, then the frequency spectra in the can be separated, and a crude estimate of direction obtained from the ratio of horizontal velocity spectra. But phase information is irrevocably lost through this procedure and the estimate is substantially biased when the waves are directionally spread. As a result, this estimator is not particularly useful, except perhaps in the case of swell. There is, however, phase information in the cross-correlations between the various range bins, and this fact allows the application of conventional signal processing techniques to estimate wave direction.
The wave directional spectrum (WDS) is a mathematical representation of the wave direction as a function of azimuth angle and wave frequency, which is useful in describing the physical behavior of waves within the fluid medium. The most common existing devices used to obtain wave directional spectra are 1) pitch and roll buoys, and 2) PUV triplets, described in further detail below.
Pitch and roll buoys typically measure tilt in two directions as a surrogate for wave slope, along with the vertical component of acceleration. A variation uses GPS (Global Positioning System) measurements of three velocity components instead. The measured time series are Fourier transformed and the auto-spectra and cross-spectra are formed, resulting in a cross-spectral matrix at each frequency. The elements of the cross-spectral matrix are directly related to the first five Fourier coefficients in direction (through 2θ) of the wave directional spectrum at each frequency. These buoys are typically used in deeper water. Unfortunately, the transfer functions for these buoys are complex, non-linear, and often difficult to determine. Additionally, the presence of a mooring line for the buoys adds additional complexity to the analysis due to added motion. Furthermore, such buoys are comparatively costly, vulnerable to weather and theft, and are not capable of measuring currents or wave heights.
PUV triplets (so named due to their measurement of pressure and both components of horizontal velocity, namely u and v) are basically single point electromagnetic current meters having an integral pressure transducer. Time series of pressure and horizontal velocity from PUV triplets are processed in a manner similar to the measurements made by pitch and roll and GPS buoys, also giving only the first five Fourier coefficients in direction at each frequency. PUV triplets are typically bottom mounted, and generally only useful in shallow water. This significant disability is due to the decrease in high frequency response resulting from the decay of wave velocity and pressure with increased water depth.